world_of_warcraft_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Warcraft: The Ripping of Azeroth
World of Warcraft: The Ripping of Azeroth The discovery of some odd relics in the Barrow Deeps seemed to have no effect on Azeroth at first and for a long time, the world seemed oddly at peace. Only small threats hit the world, like a prison break or a small border skirmish. That all changed though. First, the ground rumbled and growled, hungry. Then the skies contorted into purple, blue and black color. Finally, the ground started to fall apart, revealing black holes of void that seemed to be out of place. Entire regions started to fall apart as the void consumed the land. That wasn't all. Huge creatures, known as Voidlords appeared on Azeroth, ripping open portals for Void creatures to walk through. Unexpectedly attacked, the Horde and Alliance are rallying to fight back against this new threat. It's the second time though, that people doubt the threat can be stopped. New Features * Level Cap raised to 140! *2 New Races! *10 new Zones ( 6 leveling and end game, 2 Starting areas) *1 New Class *1 New Profession *8 Entirely new dungeons and all the rest revamped. *4 New Raids! New Races When the world is being torn apart by strange forces and the Void alike, new allies is something everybody needs to survive. In this expansion two races are added, one for each faction. For the Alliance, the Elegant and thought to be near extinct High Elves. For the Horde, The Mok'Nathal have come to aid in defending Azeroth. High Elves Though thought to be a lost race, a major enclave of High Elves from the Third War has been discovered in Eversong Woods. Welcomed by the Alliance as allies, the High Elves have joined up with the Alliance officially to keep themselves safe from the looming threat of The Void. Racial, Scars of History: When activated, all fear and stun spells are ineffective for 5 seconds. Starting Area: Gloomhorn Enclave, Ghostlands/Eversong Woods Racial Mount: Hawkstriders High Elf Classes: * Paladin * Hunter * Warrior * Rogue * Priest Mok'Nathal Although small in number, the Mok'Nathal are brutal and effective warriors. Joining the Horde after the Void swallowed their homes in a huge bite of land. With a new purpose in life, the Mok'Nathal are ready to give their lives. Racial, Half-Ogre (Passive): All melee attacks are given a 2% chance to critically strike on a target. Starting Area: Durotar, Mok'Nathal Encampment Racial Mount: Plainsrunning Mok'Nathal Classes: Hunter Monk Warrior Rogue Shaman New Continent: The Bleeding Heart Tears in Azeroth's reality have opened portals for Voidspawn invaders to attack the inhabitants of the world. However, these portals are two way. Allowing for the Horde and Alliance offenses to launch counter-attacks into the Bleeding Heart. The alternate Azeroth, twisted by the Voidgods to their visions. New Zones Pydros 130 - 140: ' Stepping through the hellish Void tears, the world around them is literally contorted into a firey landscape of constantly burning dry grass and Palm trees. A disgusting reimagining of The Barrens, by the Voidgods. The Crossroads and major settlements are nothing but fortified forts of pure Voidspawn creatures. All around Pydros, warped wildlife roams, slaughtering each other. '''Hellmyst Highlands 130 - 140: ' Often, those who travel in these tears lose their sanity. However, this isn't because of the Void itself. Instead, the beast and landscape destroy their minds. Hellmyst Highlands is a massive ring of volcanic mountains, spewing huge spires of molten lava into the bleak red sky. A representation of Kezan before it's self-destruction by Deathwing. Huge factories use molten lava to forge weapons for the regining Void Goblins. Hellmyst Highlands is the primarily producer of weapons and armor for Voidspawn creatures. 'Plains of Xorxur 130 - 140: ' Blood Rain wracked plains that border the massive Voidspawn Fortress of 'The Plague Sanctuary' that holds much of the Voidspawn forces. Large rivers course through the sandy ground, filled to the brim with crimson blood. A desolate landscape full of Voidlords and their brutal creations who plot and defile anything not touched by their essence. 'Felmyst Isle 130 - 140: ' A twisted representation of the Draenei's new Azuremyst home. The Felmyst Isle is a stretched part of parched land that rains with rocks of fel energy. The Draenei, who live in this representation are hostile to those who do not worship the Void and the Exodar is a gruesome piece of art. The voidlords constantly watch the spectacular fights between Fel Demons and the Voidtouched Draenei on the island, to their amusement. ' ' 'Saltmarsh 130 - 140: ' A revolting swamp of plague and disease hand-crafted by a Voidlord as his home. 'Navari 130 - 140: ' Formerly a beautiful piece of Azeroth Jungle that rested far away from the Titans reach, now a broken sprout of land held in the Voids maw. 'Gloomhorn Enclave 1-20: ' A small isolated patch of farmland and flats, completely encircled by trees that have been warped by the Scourge's touch. 'Mok'Nathal Arena 1 - 20: ' Forged from the valleys of Durotar, a massive arena settlement full of the newly inducted Mok'Nathal where rising heroes prove their worth. Dungeons and Raids Below are some of the new dungeon and raid instances to be found in the Bleeding Heart *Burning Coven *The Crossroads *Siege of Ratchet *The Underdark *Plague Pits *The Exodar *The Void Foundry *Voidrassil, The Dead '''Tier 1 Raids * The Plague Sanctuary Dungeons (In-Depth) 'Burning Coven - ' The everburning pit that rest barely under the surface of the fiery landscape of Pydros holds something much darker than what it may seem. Ripped from the Barren's original form and forged into a massive cave system that holds the Void's most powerful creatures, waiting to unleash them on the invaders of their realm. '''The Crossroads - '''The deformed representation of the Barrens Crossroads, in the eye of the voidlords. Living watchtowers protect the small army of void deformities that is waiting to attack the Invaders. However, something much darker is held below the Crossroads.